Sentinel
).]] The Sentinel is a luxury sedan introduced in Grand Theft Auto III. Originally appearing as a four-door car, the Sentinel assumes the design of a two-door coupe in Grand Theft Auto IV. To date, the Sentinel has appeared in the following games: * Grand Theft Auto III * Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Grand Theft Auto Advance * Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories * Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories * Grand Theft Auto IV Design GTA III — GTA Vice City Stories The Sentinel resembles a 1996-2003 BMW 5 Series sedan (specifically the 528i) in GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories. Whilst, in GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories it resembles a BMW 7 Series E23, as well as a BMW 7 Series E32 in GTA San Andreas. GTA IV The Sentinel in GTA IV is manufactured by Übermacht and modeled after the BMW 3 Series E46 coupe, most likely the 2001-2006 M3, due to the bumper design. The tail lights seem inspired by the older E36 3 Series. After collecting all thirty cars for Stevie he agrees to purchase cars from Niko Bellic, with the Sentinel fetching $2,500. Performance GTA III — GTA Vice City Stories The Sentinel handles well, with its rear-drive layout sometimes leading to over steer. The Sentinel has a V6 engine in all of the GTA III Era games. It is generally found throughout the business districts of all the cities. However, some can be seen driving in the general suburbs, and sometimes in the wealthy parts of town. In GTA San Andreas, the sentinel drives to the max at 163 kilometers and hour, making it the second fastest four door car in the Game. GTA IV The Sentinel in GTA IV, in its newer design as a modern sports coupe, reaches a top speed of 192mph - not far from the fastest vehicle in the game. It reaches 60mph in 6.5 seconds which is above average and also reaches its top speed fairly quickly as well. It is the best choice in the Modern category in a multiplayer race. The suspension is rather soft and it tends to roll when going round tighter bends at high speed. The handling is superior to many vehicles, but at high speeds, it loses a lot of grip and spins out of control very easily. Locations Grand Theft Auto III * Saint Mark's, Portland Island - Parked outside Marco's Bistro. * In the Staunton Island LCPD HQ parking lot. * Torrington, Staunton Island - Parked outside Kenji's Casino. * Francis International Airport, Shoreside Vale - In the parking lot. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * In the mission Hit The Courier, the main target is driving a unique, black Sentinel. The player can snipe the driver to obtain it, as the doors are locked. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Can be found behind Roboi's Food Mart store * Inside one of the Vinewood studios. (sometimes locked) * It is common around the Prickle Pine area, Las Venturas. * Very common in business areas such as Financial or Old Venturas Strip. * Can be imported once the player has exported it. Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories * Harwood, Portland Island - Spawns inside the Capital Autos showroom after completing three levels of Car Salesman. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories * Several Sentinels can be found at the Washington Beach car park. Grand Theft Auto IV * The STD version can be mostly found in Westdyke, Alderney. Sometimes it can be found in Little Italy, Algonquin. Modifications (GTA San Andreas) * Color (exterior) * Exhaust (four varieties) * Spoilers (four varieties) * Wheels (ten varieties) * Nitro (all) * Bass Boost * Hydraulics Trivia * The Sentinel plays the following radio stations by default when entered: ** MSX FM in GTA 3 ** Bounce FM or SF-UR in GTA San Andreas. ** Liberty City Hardcore in GTA IV. Gallery Image:Sentinel (GTAVC) (front).jpg|A Sentinel in GTA Vice City (Rear quarter view). Image:Sentinel.jpg|A Sentinel in GTA San Andreas; front view (Rear view). Image:SentinelLCS.jpg|A Sentinel in GTA Liberty City Stories. Image:SentinelVCS.jpg|A Sentinel in GTA Vice City Stories. Image:Sentinel (GTA4) (front).jpg|A Sentinel in GTA IV (Rear quarter view). See Also * Mafia Sentinel, a variation of the Sentinel from GTA III and known as the Leone Sentinel in GTA Liberty City Stories. * Sentinel XS, a sportier variant of the Sentinel comparable to the Mafia Sentinel. * Oracle, GTA IV's continuation of the four-door luxury sedan that was seen in previous games. }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Advance Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:2-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:4-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Gang Cars